


Бег (по кругу)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Впервые Алисе позволили что-то сделать самой.





	Бег (по кругу)

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

За день, что Алиса провела в Подземье, она пробежала больше, чем за всю скучно прожитую жизнь. 

Она убегала от монстра, желавшего её сожрать, от собак и слуг королевы, летала на шляпе и ехала на Шляпнике, который читал странные стихи-предсказания и дико улыбался. Она поменяла с десяток платьев, прыгала по головам совсем не в метафорическом смысле, а потом ещё и в лабиринте заблудилась! Вот уж точно — самый настоящий бег по кругу, только не такой бессмысленный, каким мог бы быть. 

Алиса убегала от самой себя.

Поняла она это уже в самом конце, когда голова Бармаглота скатилась под ноги Красной Королеве. Стоя на вершине руин, Алиса могла видеть бесконечную серость, дым, гарь, остовы деревьев, а за ними, словно две половинки одного целого, белую и красную долины. Царство Мираны было светлым, кристально-стерильным, как скальпель врача. У Ирацибеты среди невинных маргариток тянулись ввысь плотоядные растения, а по лесам шастали твари похуже Брандашмыга. И всё-таки даже зловонные болота и острые шпили башен были лучше, чем физиономия лорда Хэмиша и молчаливое осуждение матери. 

Впервые Алисе позволили что-то сделать самой, так, как она захочет — если не считать пророчество, но оно и рядом не валялось со всеми теми решениями, которые Алиса приняла не потому что, а вопреки. В её руках горячий от драконьей крови вострый меч, на плечах — не тесное платье, а настоящие доспехи, и внизу ждут друзья, ни один из которых не скажет: “Фи, Алиса Кингсли неправильно сделала книксен!”. 

— Хочешь бегать вечно? — спросил Чеширский Кот, тронув мягкой лапой Алису за щёку. Он мог выпустить когти, но не сделал этого. 

— Однажды я остановлюсь, — ответила ему Алиса с улыбкой. — Но не раньше, чем полностью высохну.

Она не заставит ждать слишком долго.


End file.
